A Porcelain Doll
by Loren
Summary: Fujin's life, from childhood to the present.
1. Sunlight

Boring Legal Disclaimer: Squaresoft is the real owner of FF8, and about everything else. Including your soul. Thank you!  
  
Note:   
This is a start to a series type thing. I sorta abandoned my Rinoa's Secret series for a while. Oh well. I think this is going to be much better. It's about everyone's favorite shin-kicking albino posse member, Fu. And why she is the way she is and up to the present. I never seen this idea made for Fujin before, so it's different. It is a little Seifer/Fujin, but it's not the point of the story. Fujin, herself, is. Even the most extreme Queifer fans can like this. Not that you'd intentionally not read a fanfic because Quistis and Seifer weren't fondling each other in it, eh? Enjoy!   
  
  
A Porcelain Doll  
by ChaosGirl  
  
  
" Fujin!" a delicate woman called to her young daughter. The four-year-old hopped down the staircase into the dining room where her mother waited patiently, sipping an afternoon tea.  
  
" What Mommy?" the pale child answered.  
  
" You left your doll outside," the mother turned her gaze back to her drink.  
  
" I did? But I didn't go outside today," Fujin wondered, a little baffled.  
  
The woman set down her cup lightly. " I don't know how it got out here, but could you go and take care of it?"  
  
" But, Daddy told me to stay inside when the sun was big, while he was away," the child softly protested.  
  
" Fujin dear, you know you're supposed to keep your toys picked up. It's ill-mannered to present yourself as a dirty slob. Now, be a sweetheart and do what your mother says."  
  
She knew there would be no luck in arguing with her mother. Fujin bounced out the back door and wandered in search for her favorite childhood possession. It's long curly blonde hair and it's wide sapphire eyes, surrounded by fair skin and an elaborately decorated pearly dress. It was everything her aristocratic mother wished Fujin would be. Just like her.  
  
She found the frail doll, sitting bleak under an oak tree in the front yard. Fujin looked up at the tall walls that fenced her world. Being well-to-do was secluding.  
  
There was a small click from behind, but it didn't seem significant at the moment. Her mother smiled grimly at her through the dining room window.   
  
It occurred to her not to stay outside too long. Her father constantly told her that she had to be careful of the sun. And UV rays, whatever they were. Despite the sophiscated science babbling, she was a daddy's girl at heart. Since he had an important scientific venture, the weekend would have to been spent with her detached mother.  
  
She picked up her doll, her own daughter, and approached the door. The knob refused to turn.  
  
" Mommy?" Fujin called up the dining room window. "Mommy?"  
  
" Mommy, open the door," she pushed the door, as if it would budge.   
Her mother continued to sip her tea and read the newspaper, not oblivious to her daughter's dilemma.  
  
She could feel the sun tickle her skin. It would sting soon.  
  
"Mom!" she began to pound on the door, trying to get attention.   
  
No response. None that she could see.  
  
The 4 year old felt fear creeping up on her. She was exposed.  
  
Being so young, she still held on to the belief that her mother cared, so she continued to tug at the door nearly hopelessly.  
  
Her face started to feel quite warm.   
  
" Open the door! Please?". Her eyes became watery.  
  
" Mommy! Save me! Let me in!" Fujin beat on the door.  
  
Her mother glanced out the window, and grinned broadly.  
  
" Mommy!" she shrieked. " Mommy!"  
  
But the woman didn't come to her rescue. She never would.  
  
Minutes passed on, and her pleas were still futile. Fujin retreated to the shade of the oak tree and stared at the door wretchedly.   
  
  



	2. Lady's Grace

Boring Legal Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns Fu. Squaresoft owns FF8. Squaresoft owns you. Oops, scratch that last one.   
  
  
She sprawled across her parents' bed, and witnessed the awful event of her own father attempting to put on a tie. It seemed hilarious that a man of such esteem and potential could fail to accomplish this simple chore. Fujin giggled at his frustration.  
  
Her being only six years old in a couple of days, this didn't bother her father at all. He had to focus on tonight's ceremony.   
  
He had waited years for this day. Constantly being away from his family would come to an end for a well-deserved vacation, when he finally would receive recognition for his vital work and research. It would be a tremendous honor. His homeland would be proud.   
  
This is what he was trying to explain to his little daughter. He ended up babbling with terms and concepts that the child didn't understand.  
  
" .... technology, and weapon advancement that will change the world. Upon activating the trigger, the air molecules around the intended targets will shift.... and it uses far less energy with more power than common armaments," the middle-aged man rambled.   
  
Fujin sighed, obviously bored. He was talking too elaborately. And she didn't share his scientifically passion, even if she was almost six.   
  
All this meant for her was a tedious "big-people's" party and her daddy actually being happy about it.   
  
He hugged his daughter goodbye, and for luck, and left early. Her and her mother had plenty of time, and would join him at the celebration later.  
  
" Fujin?" the woman called kindly behind her bedroom door, making the name sound like a blessing. " I bought a present for you."  
  
Without waiting for an invitation, she entered the room with a large box in hand. Fujin eyed the box warily, cautious of her mommy's nature.   
  
The woman noticed her hesitation and crossed her arms. " It won't bite. What are you waiting for?"  
  
Fujin gently opened the box. Folded nicely, was a silky dress. Pastel lavender and embroidered with little silver spiral symbols that looked like a wisp of a wind. A small flower jewel shined on the neckline. The quality kind of dress a girl like a Dollet empress would wear. She lifted the dress from the box and the bottom hem softly fell to the ground. It was beautiful, no doubt. But what selfless deed earned it?  
  
Without warning, the mother wrapped her arms around her in a hug.  
  
" I love you."  
  
The child was too surprised to respond. She still was suspicious if the woman was up to something.   
  
" What's wrong, Ann?" she asked the scared Fujin. A deep sadness glinted in the lady's azure eyes and she shook the child faintly with fear. " Tell me please!"  
  
" Tell you what? Who's Ann?" Fujin found the courage to speak. Confused, she struggled against her mother's grip.   
  
The woman stared off for a moment. Once she regained some composure, she stood and patted Fujin on the head, then left the room.   
  
Alone, Fujin continued getting ready.  
–  
  
The ballroom was cluttered with people, chattering unnecessary. That's what the newly-called Deling city was known for. All gossip and talk, but nobody seemed to mind.  
  
Except for poor Fujin. It was just damn boring. She hated these social situations, so she followed her mother blindly as she gabbed with her too-many good friends.  
  
" Oh, hello Julia. Caraway been treating you well?" her mother greeted.   
  
" He's been very busy lately. I hope he'll be able to hear me sing tomorrow night," the lady in a burgundy dress worried. Not paying attention until then, Fujin heard the lonely woe in her voice.  
  
" I'm sure he will. That man adores you."  
  
" Congratulations Mrs. Raelene on your husband's achievement," another woman said.  
  
" Why, thank you! Call me Ann, Miss?" her mother smiled, delighted.  
  
" Ms. Kazeno. My father owes the company that sponsored your husband's research. Quite impressive work."  
  
" Kazeno Enterprises? How wonderful to meet you!"  
  
" Who's this little lovely lady?" Ms. Kazeno peered down at Fujin. It was the first person who had acknowledged her during the whole party.  
  
" I present to you, Fujin Raelene," her mother introduced her.  
  
Ms. Kazeno bent down to Fujin's height to get a better glimpse. " Hi Fuj."  
  
" Hello Miss," Fujin forced out.  
  
" So, what do you think of your dad?"  
  
" Um.... he's smart. And nice, I guess," she stuttered. She was a daddy's girl, of course she thought well of him.  
  
" Lovely girl, a bit shy, but sweet."  
  
Her mother jumped in, " She gets that from me."  
  
Within the next few moments, the conversation wavered back to gossip and dribble. Fujin was jealous that Ms. Kazeno managed to sulk away while she still stood there. Life was unfair.  
  
A loud static noise came from the podium. " Testing.... testing... one-two-three!"  
A formal man went to the stand and tapped the microphone. Finally he was ready to make a speech. Fujin rolled her eyes.  
  
" Pay attention Fu," her mother told her.  
  
" Thank you all for coming. We at Kazeno Enterprise are very grateful for your attendance. The future has came, my acquaintances. For the past eight years, we have entitled a trust to one of the brightest scientists in Galbadia. Born in Esthar, and growing up an assistant to Dr. Odine himself, he migrated to Galbadia in hope for a life to build. He came to Galbadia as an awkward lad, with no money to his name. He met and married a Deling resident named Ann Zabac, daughter of a proud solider. An interest in technology was sparked. He struggled to find money to support his new aspiration, and Kazeno Enterprises scouted him out. Over the years, his wife bore him a daughter. He found time for both his family and his ambition. The current project is done, but there's work far from completed. I present to you, Professor Noel Raelene."  
  
The people applauded, and a familiar face walked towards the podium. The man who made the dull pointless speech, backed away and clapped.   
  
Her father smiled and glanced out into the loud crowd until he waved to his wife and child. Fujin waved back, grinning.  
  
" Thank you, thank you," he started when the applause quieted down. " I've been waiting for this day a long time."  
  
He stepped up to the podium. With an unrehearsed, but casual tone, he spoke.  
  
" After this celebration, I'm taking a hiatus. Maybe vacation back to Esthar with my family. Or Dollet. Oh well, anyway. I'll be leaving Kazeno Enterprises soon. I'm very grateful for the encouragement and for having faith in what seemed impossible. I'll miss every single of you. Without everyone's full dedication, I wouldn't be standing here now. Thank you."  
  
The crowd started to applauded again, and he stepped down from the microphone. He waved once more to her as he started to head backstage.   
  
A low pitch whistle nipped through the air, barely distinguishable to the human ear. It was so odd, that Fujin almost rejected it as an actuality, until she heard the thud on the stage and the alarm of the audience.  
  
Her mother was the first to snap out of shock and began to push through the horde to her husband's broken body. " Noel!"  
  
Fujin just watched, petrified where she stood. The evidence was there to see, but it had to be wrong.. Unreal. Imaginary. An aimless fantasy.   
  
She jumped at the touch on her shoulders. It was Ms. Kazeno.   
  
" Let's go outside," Ms. Kazeno suggested, but the girl dared not move or speak. Her eyes were still focused on the body. She couldn't stop peering at it.   
  
" Come on. It'll be okay," she beckoned, " You don't need to be here."  
  
Fujin broke from the zealous gaze. " Huh?"  
  
" Hurry, let's go." The woman took her arm and tugged her through the distracted masses. They passed out the heavy golden doors, and onto the ivy courtyard. The cold night air swiped Fujin's hair back.   
  
" You stay on the steps. I'll be right back!" the woman said, and ran towards the golden doors again, pulling out a cell phone.  
  
Fujin sat on the stone steps, the reality of what happened starting to come to her. She didn't feel any sadness or sorrow. It hadn't caught up to her.   
  
The woman paced back and forth several feet behind her. She was whispering loudly on her phone, obviously in a frantic.   
  
" Did he.... anything? Are you no... saw?" Fujin could depict from the distance.  
  
" I have ... little.... in my custody.... I'll interrog..., but I think.... nothing."  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at the lady, then twitched her head back when she realized the lady had noticed her movement. Fujin closed her eyes and twiddled her fingers anxiously, as the loud clicks of moving high heels came closer.  
  
" Fuj?" the lady touched her shoulders. "Your dad's going to be fine."  
  
" He is?" she looked up cheerlessly at her. The woman smiled.  
  
" Of course, you know your dad. Hell-bent. Introverted."  
  
Fujin sniffed. " Kinda."  
  
She kneeled down besides the girl. " Did your father ever tell you anything about the Kazeno-Deling project?"  
  
She shook her head. Even though he'd try to explain the research in laymen terms, she didn't pay a lot of attention. It didn't make too much sense to her. She was just a kid, going on six. It didn't interest her yet. True, she didn't understand, but her father also knew the significance of secrecy. The little things he told her, she had promised to never admit to any soul, not even to his wife. There will risks too great, and Fujin didn't comprehend that until now. 


	3. Comfort's End

Boring Legal Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns FF8. I don't. Is that clear enough for you?  
  
Porcelain Doll: Chapter 3  
by Loren  
  
  
—  
  
SeeDs...  
  
SeeDs caused this...   
They took him away from me.  
  
I thought SeeDs were the good guys. That's what the newspapers called them. Why would they want to kill my daddy? He wasn't bad... Of course he wasn't! My daddy would never hurt anyone! How DARE they?! I feel so mad lately!  
  
Rightly so though! He was really smart. He had poe-ten-sawl. He promised me he would spend more time with me. He promised me and my mom the world.  
  
But the SeeDs took him away. I don't know why. SeeDs are like a brand-new thing, I think. Or was that just the Gardens?  
  
His obituary had ruled his death to be an assassination. It was unknown whose hand had slain him, but it was rumored to be by hired mercenaries. It was suspected to be the newly-established SeeD. Very little was done to investigate this supposition though.   
  
And who told them to do this? To kill my daddy. Who made them shoot him? Who could hate him so badly to do that?  
  
Uh-oh. Mommy's crying again.   
  
Fujin blinked in the darkness, and shut her eyes again. She stretched and pretended to fall sleep, in case her mother would peek into her room. For the past weeks, it's been an on-going cycle. Her mother would act cheerful, but at the slightest hint of misery around her, would break down into a crying fit. Intensely.   
  
It was getting harder for her to get out of bed in the morning. To be a mom, even though she wasn't the greatest in the first place. If Fujin would trod into her room to wake her, she would be responded with excuses and curses. Before all this, Fujin would accept her mother's oddities for the sake of her father. She feared if they fought over her, her father would go away. She wasn't certain if her mother knew that, but she would do whatever to her without any reverence of what could happen if others knew.   
  
Fujin didn't care anymore. She tried to be nice and polite to her, but her father was gone and there was no point to letting things slide. She tried to take care of her, like a good girl. Fujin would carry food to her, only to be ignored. The servants carried pity, and would try to fit into the matronly spot that her own mother abandoned so long time ago.   
  
It was a beautiful Sunday morning when Fujin crept to her shaded room. The withdrawal was getting ridiculous. As hard as it was, they had to move on. Or at least survive. Bills weren't getting paid. Her father's money couldn't support everything forever. Who knew how long it would be until they were kicked onto the streets?   
  
" Ann?" her mother peeped from the covers, obviously in her delusional world.   
  
" Mom?" Fujin came to stand by the bed. " I need you to get up."  
  
Her mother turned over and smiled a sweet smile. " My darling, what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
" It's almost noon, Mom."  
  
" Come here, Ann. Did you have another terrible nightmare?" she reached to embrace Fujin.  
  
Fujin smacked her ashen hands away, frustrated with her world and ready to explode. " Stop calling me that!"  
  
Her mother stared at her with wide eyes for what seemed forever, then collasped back into sobbing.   
  
" Stop it," Fujin pulled away her covers that she clung onto. " You can't just hide in this room forever. All you do is cry for the dead. For Uncle Ward, for daddy, for her!"  
  
The sad specimen of a woman opened her mouth to speak, but Fujin would allow her no utterance.  
  
" They're dead," she gritted her teeth as she harshly accentuated the word. "Your brother disappeared, Ann is gone, and daddy got killed! They're gone! And you're acting like you're already gone!"  
  
The girl panted slightly, and waited for her mother to react. To chide her, to scream, to be spoken down condescendingly. Something. She didn't do anything, just sat there, staring off into oblivion.  
  
" Perhaps this is all too much," she finally spoke. " Too much."  
  
" Mommy...?" Fujin said, seeking an expression of affection. She wondered if she finally won her mother over. Was speaking up against her the thing that would wash away the years of distance?  
  
What the ill woman said next crushed any hope of reconciliation.  
  
  
  
-----  
Annoying Questions To Tick You Off (at least they're supposed to summon anticipation. If not, just amuse me anyway!).  
  
  
1) Who killed Fujin's father? Why?  
  
  
2) What's up with her mom?  
  
  
3) Who is Ann?  
  
  
4) And what will happen to Fujin?  
  
  
5) Are the pronouns confusing? (She, he, they)  
  
  
------  
  
  
  
An exciting epic of a world of immortals and FF8, taking Ellone Loire and the rest on an unpredictable adventure of a lifetime. Will they survive through the violence of an angry brother? Bubba has proved his talent as a writer through a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=220428"Sins of the Father/a.  
  
  
  
Like Quistis Trepe? Like hidden pasts and romance entangling itself with it along the way? Like mythology? Silent Call has a beautiful potential that the writer Fly has weaved together. See for yourself. Read it a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=2448511" here/a.  
  
  
  
Have you ever read a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=176940"Miracle/a? Should it be continued?   
  
  
  
^_O  



	4. Priscilla

Boring Legal Disclainer: Squaresoft owns FF8. Not moi. I know, it's an uncool arrangement, but we'll deal, alright? :)  
  
  
  
A Porcelain Doll  
By Loren  
  
  
  
The china clanged as she nervously filled the aunt's tea. The lady waited patiently. Fujin shut her eyes and tried to collect herself. It almost seemed as if she was an actress auditioning as she served her father's own sister. Fujin wanted to make a good impression so that maybe she could be easily accepted into the household. So her aunt, her husband, and their two children would welcome her warmly, with arms open wide.  
  
  
The aunt sensed her anxiety and smiled empathetically. " Relax darling, all will be alright. No need to exhaust yourself worrying."  
  
  
" Thank you, Aunt Rachelle," she responded with polite conduct.  
  
  
" You don't need to always call me 'Aunt Rachelle'. Rachelle would be fine. Anyway, you don't need to sound so formal. It's not the military, my dear," the woman, that seemed to look years younger than she actually was, grinned. Fujin returned the smile.   
  
  
They discussed things for a little while, while the aunt explained Fujin's new home. Rachelle's older child, a male named Jeremy was off studying away at an university. Rachelle have had a few arguments with him lately. Jeremy wanted to give up chemistry and join the still newly-established Garden. It seemed hollow to Fujin that her own cousin would want to be part of an organization that was suspected of murdering her father. Especially only a few months after his death. When Rachelle mentioned Jeremy would be back in a few weeks to visit, Fujin's stomach turned. She suddenly didn't want to meet such a person.   
  
  
Rachelle talked about Priscilla too. The girl was a year older than Fujin, so the aunt presumed they'd get along. She went on and on about how proud she was of her daughter. Fujin felt a guilty pang of jealousy, no matter how much she tried to defy it. She heard never heard such appeasement of a mother towards her daughter. Perhaps it was because she wasn't accustomed to it.   
  
  
Not too long later, a pretty blonde girl fluttered into the room, twirling her soft pink dress as she introduced herself as Priscilla. She spoke dignified, shocking as it would be for an eight year old girl to sound so mature. It worried Fujin that Priscilla would be a constant overachiever, but she seemed harmless. That is, until the attention was drawn back to just Rachelle and Fujin. Priscilla's golden eyes narrowed.  
  
  
It was a few years, about three weeks after Fujin's eleventh birthday that crisis struck. The drama had built up. Fu's predictions of Priscilla came true quickly, when she enrolled into school. Priscilla indeed got her way with the teachers and fellow students. Good grades, always. With a tight circle of peers that she only forced Fujin into to keep a close watch over her. The resentment was obvious. At home, Priscilla was learning how to share the household with another young child for the first time. Jeremy and her weren't in a similar age group, he was almost ready to go on his own when she was born.   
  
  
Even though Rachelle's denial of this indignation and Priscilla's constant false reassurances that they really HAD grown close, Fujin knew it was true. Priscilla would throw tantrums and fits, breaking whatever that was in her path. And that awful day, she broke something precious. Something unforgivable. The priceless porcelain doll Fujin always had since she could remember. The symbol of her younger childhood, despite the scars that were attached.   
  
  
Fujin could remember clearly when she walked into her bedroom that late afternoon. There were angular shards of porcelain all over the floor. The doll's broken face stared up at her as in terror. She was nearly overwhelmed by the sight.  
  
  
And at the middle of this disaster, stood an angry Priscilla. There was a tiny second of silence before Fujin rushed across the room and swung her fist into Priscilla's rosy face.   
  
  
Priscilla shrieked, shoving Fujin away as she hit repeatedly. The cowardly screaming just enraged her further. Priscilla began fighting back viciously, her fingernails scratching at pale skin. Fujin moved her backwards with one bold push, and Priscilla fell on the floor. Fu panted heavily, nonverbally declaring the fight officially over!   
  
  
It all happened so fast. The shard. Priscilla's furious wail. Her face. The next second, Fujin saw blood. Her left eye only recognized blood.   
  
  
Priscilla collasped weakly again, eager to make the scene look none of her fault. In a moment of pure rage, Fujin pulled her foot up and kicked Priscilla as hard as she could. There was a sickly sound of a cracking. Priscilla spit up something.   
  
  
Fujin spent no time concluding what had happened. She rushed, nearly blindly, out the door. Past the disoriented adults who were now coming towards the bedroom, and out into the streets. She just kept running, ignoring all voices around her.   
  
  
Night fell quicker than she expected, and she crumbled in an alley holding her bloody face. It stung and ached for a relief to the agony. Throbbing intensely to the rhythm of her heartbeat, it flooded away the surroundings. The fury had drifted away and pain had found the opportunity to course through her.   
  
  
She laid in the alley for what seemed like eternity. She let her mind go, and it flowed, with each memory and each fear. Hating to admit, she knew she was afraid. Afraid of being out here, terrified of going back to face Priscilla and the angry adults that would name her a traitor.   
  
  
" Are you okay?" a boy stood over her. Fujin opened her good eye to see a hefty dark kid, watching her in return with curious brown eyes.   
  
  
He repeated, " Are you okay?" She nodded bravely, hoping he'd pick up on the obvious.   
  
  
" You look hurt, ya know! What happened?!"   
  
  
" It hurts..." she cried. There wasn't much she could say. Her eye stung so bitterly with every movement she made.   
  
  
The boy held out his hand. " Let's get help. You'll feel better, ya know?"  
  
  
She reluctantly took it and he lifted her to her feet. Suddenly the whole world began to spin and blur, and Fujin began to drop, but the boy caught her in time. He put his arm around her waist and upper back, hoisting her up. Then he carried her out of the alley to a nearby house. She had never seen a house so small; she had always visited chateaus and mansions, but never a normal house.   
  
  
Not that it was a big deal at the time.   
  
  
As they entered through the door, a young woman with long dark hair gasped and run to the broken girl. She shouted a few orders as the little line of vision Fujin had, faded away completely.  
  
  
---  
  
Sorry to the people I was supposed to plug in. Don't have enough time to find out how to make links work correctly on a .txt file uploaded into ff.net.  
  
I'll figure it out soon. Promise! :)  
  



End file.
